1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device.
2. Related Art
Inkjet printers are widely known as recording devices, and a printer that can record on long continuous paper is described in, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-313663. In the printer disclosed in this publication, a configuration is provided in which tension is applied to continuous paper on a platen by providing a difference in rotational speed between a conveyance roller unit for feeding out continuous paper onto the platen and a conveyance roller unit for conveying the continuous paper out from the platen.